


Baby Fate Has Led You to Me

by namelessfaceinafacelesscrowd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Niall, Human-Werewolf Interactions, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, it's complicated - Freeform, they're in a pound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfaceinafacelesscrowd/pseuds/namelessfaceinafacelesscrowd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2170, and I have just been captured and sent to a training facility. They killed my Alpha and now I face this place alone with only a fellow omega like myself beside me.<br/>Who am I? I'm Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

It is the year 2170, werewolves have been discovered, and they have been domesticated to be pets. Others still live in packs, but those are fast declining. The wolves that are captured are sent to pounds where they are sorted into three groups based on secondary gender. Alphas become sniffer dogs who hunt other wild wolves, betas are domestics and the omegas are sent to whore houses after being breed for pups. And if the omega was bonded, they simply raised the pups and are the reason alphas behave.  
If a wolf got lucky, they could be adopted by a human. That’s only if they became domesticated, or were an omega, since we were the submissive gender.

The human’s did this to us because one stupid alpha had gotten himself discovered after going on a killing spree, that was a thousand years ago. There is not one place where werewolves are safe, well except reservations that are only rumours.

You may be wondering who I am. My name is Louis Tomlinson, I’m a male omega and I live in biggest compound in the UK.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of howling. I shot up from the pack den; my alpha was already gone as he was on patrol already. A warning howl only meant one thing. Hunters.   
How had they found us? We only moved yesterday and it had taken a toll on the whole pack, there were only ten of us here. Our group had been split up multiple times, and it looked like we would have to run again. I wasn’t sure how many packs were left, and my entire life had been built on running.   
I gathered our meagre belongings and moved to help the other pack members, we only had three alphas left and their mates. The rest were betas and we had one unmated omega left, he was my best friend and was the most vulnerable. 

“Louis!” he called. I whipped my head over to see him. He was muscular, had dark skin as he was half Pakistani and had black hair that fell over his brown eyes.   
“Shh!” I hushed him and waved for him to come over. “We gotta go now.” I started to pull him along. The two other omegas followed behind, my alpha was the closest thing to pack alpha after we were separated from the main pack, so they would be looking to me for instructions. We emerged from the cave that we had taken refuge in and waited for one of the betas to come back and start leading us to a new place.

I watched the others shift in preparation; I refrained as I was watching for a wolf to reach us. I watched as a wolf entered the clearing, he was large and intimidating, he turned his head and I could see the collar around his neck. He was one of the hunter’s wolves; a broken or bonded alpha. The strength left my legs; he would see me and alert others.   
I turned to look at the others and mouthed stay at them, I then shifted and ran the way we came, and I heard the wolves howl alerting his hunter and I hoped that my sacrifice would keep them safe. I could hear the other wolf behind me as I leapt over a fallen tree; I was following the scent of my alpha hoping that he would be able to take care of this wolf. 

As I leapt over a boulder, another wolf barrelled into me and threw me sideways. I landed against a tree and heard the sickening crunch of bone; I howled in pain and tried to stand but was pinned down by the first wolf. I struggled but whimpered as my shoulder exploded into pain, I could feel my alpha’s panic as he tried to find me.   
Two humans appeared out from the forest, smirking as they approached me. “Another omega?” one said.

“Where’s your alpha?” said the other.

“It looks young.”

I growled the human who began to approach me. The wolf tightened his jaw around my neck and caused me to whimper.   
Another wolf burst from the forest and attacked the wolf pinning me down; I stayed as my shoulder felt like it had shattered. One of the hunters pulled out a gun and proceeded to shoot the wolf, it was my alpha. As he hit the ground I crawled over to him and nudged him with my nose, whimpering when he didn’t move.

Hands grabbed the scruff of my neck as they wrestled one of those collars onto me, I tried to bite their hands but an electric current ran through my body. When it finished I was left panting as I glared at them. “Come on pup, be a good boy and change back.” I growled at him and whined as I was zapped again. “Do it or watch your alpha be killed.” He spat. I looked at him and then back at my alpha. I didn’t want him to die and I also didn’t want to be shocked again. I shifted back into my human form and weakly curled around my alpha’s head, his soft fur tickled my bare body. 

Another gun shot went off as he jerked in my arms and a searing pain exploded from my bond mark. They had shot him; his blood began to soak the ground.   
“NO!” I screamed as I watched his eyes roll back into his head. I shook his head with shaky arms. “Stay with me. Please stay with me, you can’t go! Stay please! Stay-“  
Hands grabbed at me and I screamed, I had to stay with him, he had to live. “Let go of me!” I screamed as they dragged me away from his body, his blood still wet on my skin. “You bastards! You promised!” I struggled as they hand cuffed me and threw me over the shoulder of one of the hunters who kept slapping my arse every time I moved. The pain of losing my alpha and my shoulder had become too much and I passed out, still whimpering and crying.

When I woke next I was on a bed in a white room, I was restrained by my wrists and ankles by cuffs that had a soft material on the inside. I was still naked but the blood of my alpha had been cleaned off, I wanted it back. He was dead because of me. There was a strange beeping noise coming from a machine next to me and on my left hand there was a small device on my finger which was attached to the machine. I tugged at the restraints feebly and cursed when they didn’t budge, my breathing turned shaky as I wriggled my whole body. The beeping speed up and I realised that I was my heart.

The doors opened and a group of humans came pouring in, they were all wearing scrubs. They were nurses, I knew about them as all members of our pack had spied on them at one point or another. One of them held a large needle in her hands; another had a hospital gown in his.   
One of them stepped forward and I cringed back into the mattress, the heart rate monitor still beating wildly. The human raised his hands in a peace offering and stepped closer.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” he began voice calm. “You’re injured, we want to help.”

“Don’t touch me,” I growled back at him, human, human. Can’t trust a human, they killed your alpha. That though brought tears to my eyes, and squeezed them shut. He’s dead, he’s dead. Your only love and he’s dead, you have no purpose now. I whimpered softly in my throat, I had not grieved and mourned him properly. I was shaking trying to hold in my sobs and I didn’t notice the needle that they gave me; the world started drifting away as the medicine took effect. For once in my life I was grateful for the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Sounds drifted into my ears as I started to come to, the soft murmuring of voices, doors opening and closing; but more importantly the conversation of two people in close proximity to me.

“He looks pretty young, doesn’t he?” It was deep and had the underlying dominance of an alpha. 

“He’s twenty- stop looking at him like that. His alpha is dead.” Another voice hissed. The mention of my alpha made me whimper. Someone’s hand brushed through my hair, shushing me gently. This was someone I knew. My eyes opened and I winced as a harsh light greeted them, I whined in my throat and moved my head towards the voices.

“Louis?” the same voice asked and they held my hand. My fingers twitched. “Louis, love. Open your eyes, it’s me, it’s Zayn.”  
My heart leaped into my throat. They hadn’t gotten away? My hand gripped his tightly, the other wolf had fallen silent but I could tell he was still there; a lifetime of living on the land would do that to you. Slowly my eyes opened, I stared at Zayn with my eyes watered from the light. He was okay, he looked clean the only difference was the collar around his neck.

“Zee,” I croaked. He smiled at me and ran his hand through my hair. I blinked at him as I felt fresh tears in my eyes. “He’s dead and you’re here. I-I f-failed you both,” my breath kept hitching and the tears ran down my face. 

“No Lou, you saved the rest of them. I went look for you, and they caught me.” He tried to sooth me but I had already burst into tears. His arms wound themselves around me as he lay beside me. I buried my head into his chest as I sobbed uncontrollably, my shoulder twinged uncomfortably. 

“M-m-mark?” I asked between sobs.

“It’s nearly faded, but it’s still there.” He replied, voice soft. I merely nodded and cried harder, all I had was my memories of him now. 

“Is there any way I can help?” the wolf at the door asked, I had forgotten all about him.

“You can stay out there and shoo off anyone who tries to peek in here,” Zayn ordered. The other wolf remained quite as I continued to sob. These became smaller and more controlled as I cried myself out. I was grieving, but I was nowhere near done. There was this hole in my chest, the bond and his emotions use to live there and I would mourn until this hole was completely gone. 

“W-where are we?” I asked after shaking in his arms for a while. Zayn’s hand continued to stroke my hair.

“We’re in a pound somewhere near Yorkshire, near home,” he replied. I took a deep breath before asking my next question, but a set of footsteps interrupted me. I looked up at the direction that they were coming from and noted the wolf standing at the entrance of the cage I was in, (I say cage because the front wall was made out of metal bars) he had long brunette hair that was wavy, he stood slumped against the wall opposite my cage. He was watching us with his bright green eyes, until they looked in the direction that the feet were coming in.

Another wolf approached and he paused and started to check us out, his feet carried him to the bars of the cage as he stared at me with lust filled eyes.  
“More pretty bitches? I hope you two are ready for some fun.” He said, I cringed back into Zayn who was as still as a statue beside me. No-one had every spoken to us like that, our pack was full of respectful wolves who would never even dare to speak to a fellow alpha like that. I growled at him, I will not let anyone speak to me like that. 

Zayn mumbled a quite Lou as I stood up and faced to alpha, luckily someone had dressed me in a pair of briefs. “How dare you speak to an omega like that, I don’t care where you were raised-“

“Looks like someone’s a bit feisty, why don’t you come over here and say it to my dick,” he said with a smirk. My blood boiled, I hated alphas who acted like this. 

“If that thing comes anywhere near me, I’ll bite it off.” I snarled back. His face transformed into one of anger. 

“Listen here you little bitch-“

“Okay, that’s enough. You need to back off,” the long haired wolf said as he approached the other. The other wolf bristled at that, he stood as straight as he could to try and assert dominance on the other.

“Back off, Styles.” He spat.

“You know you can’t harass the omegas,” the long haired wolf replied as he straightened. He was taller than the other, making his dominance known over the other wolf. 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want, and that little omega needs to be disciplined.” The alpha took a step towards the other. And despite my bravo, I took a step away from him, suddenly realising that this alpha could hurt me if he could get in here. Whatever he would do would be more than discipline, I wished now more than ever that my alpha was here. I wasn’t sure if this alpha could protect us in here. Zayn wasn’t a fighter, and neither was I, we ran while the alphas and betas fought.  
The other alpha had noticed that I had stood down and smirked at me. “Aww, is the little omega scared? You should be,” he taunted. 

The other alpha growled at him and I flinched back, the growl carried that alpha timber that made omegas and betas cower away. “Leave,” He ordered. It was an alpha command; it had virtually had no effect on the alpha it was directed at. But to us omegas, it had us pressed against the wall furthest away from him. Even if it wasn’t directed at us, we still reacted to the command. 

The alpha just rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to command me, Styles.” He said, his eyes looked into mine. “I’ll be back for you,” he directed at me and then sauntered off in the opposite direction than he came in. 

The long haired alpha visibly relaxed as soon as he was out of sight, he sighed and turned to face us. His face was softer, lips drawn down. “I’m sorry; I wish I didn’t have to use my voice.” He apologized, his eyes looking to both us still at the back of cage. He looked upset that we were there. I could feel Zayn shaking behind me, he was always affected more. I reached behind me and grabbed hold of his hand, using touch to calm his inner wolf. 

The alpha looked even more upset after he saw Zayn shaking, his lips moving into a frown. “I didn’t mean to upset him,” he said, looking at me with his lips slightly pouted. 

“Its fine, he’s just a little sensitive to alpha commands,” I replied. His face smoothed out a little. Zayn stopt buried his head between my shoulder blades and gripped my hips, trying to hide while he calmed down. Something he had been doing since his family joined our pack. “Thank you for defending us, alpha.” I said. He smiled.

“No big deal, and call me Harry,” the alpha replied, slouching into a more comfortable pose. I smiled weakly back at him, his name sounded familiar to me. But I hadn’t the faintest idea on why.

“Well Harry, I’d love to chat but I have a friend here who needs my attention more than you.” I said to him cheekily. His smile got a bit bigger. 

“Well, can I at least get your name?”

“It’s Louis,”


	4. Chapter 3

The next day I woke to the sound of a bell. It was the beginning of the day; yesterday I woke up near dinner time, where we were herded into three separate rooms based on gender. The other omegas in the room looked at my fading bond mark with pity, as only they knew the pain of losing your mate. The dinner itself was simple; a scoopful of boiled white rice, steamed vegetables and two sausages. Our gender dictated where we ate, slept, showered and what they tried to train us to become. For omegas, it was to become a sex pet or a prostitute in some brothel. Something that I had been running from since I was born, Zayn was still the most vulnerable. He hadn’t had an alpha ever except during his heats, that alpha was my alpha. I trusted him and Zayn trusted me.

The door to my cage opened and one of the guards stepped in, I moved to stand but he sent a small shock through the collar. I gasped in pain and grew worried as he shut the door behind him. Quickly he moved towards me and pulled me up by the hair, I cried out in pain but he silenced me by kissing me roughly. I tried to push him away from me but he grabbed my wrists and pressed them against my stomach.

He tried to push his tongue into my mouth but I wouldn’t let him. He was going to rape me, I knew that for sure. Better it was me instead of Zayn, or one of the younger ones here.   
I wouldn’t surrender even if it made his easier, I would fight him even if I was left to take the punishment. 

I let him push into my mouth, playfully I sucked on his tongue bitting it hard and watching as he pulled back in pain. His scream echoed down the hallway as I spat out the chunk that had ripped off, blood spilling out of my mouth as he clutched his. Another guard ripped the door open and shocked me, making me convulse as it was on higher than before. I was letting out hurt whimpers as two others came in to remove the guard. The shocks stopped and I sucked in some air, they started again, this time it was only for a short second. I lay panting and with tears streaming down my face as they cuff me and move my limp body out of the cell, I do not know where they are taking me and I don’t really care. The aftershocks are tingling in my body making me twitch in their hands.

After being led down a different hallway, we pass where the Alpha’s are being fed, its walls are metal bars and they all look up when we pass. I’m still whimpering in the back of my throat as some of them start wolf whistling at my vulnerable position. Some look concerned, their ears picking up on my whimpering. One of the guards puts too much pressure on my tender shoulder and I cry out in pain, not the best thing to do when there are 70 alphas whose instinct to protect are all gathered in the same area.  
Most of them growl at the guard, staying in their seats; a few more stand up; but one in particular shouts my name. 

“Louis!” Harry shouts pressing up against the bars, eyes wild as he glares at the men dragging me around. 

“Sit down Styles,” the one on my right says.

“No,” he spits back glancing at me briefly.

“Don’t make me shock you,” the other says. Harry opens his mouth to say something else.

“I’m fine,” I croak. “I’ll be okay, just sit down.” Harry looks at the half pained smile I put on and then back at the men beside me.

“No,” is all he says. Suddenly I'm dropped to the ground, banging my head on the concrete floor, I hear Harry growl again and then I’m being shocked again. I convulse on the floor, shaking uncontrollably and start to see spots dance across my vision. After it stops again I start to drift away hearing a faint cry of my name, then it goes black.

\-------

My head pounds as I wake up, I’m lying on the floor of a cold room. I open my eyes and find that I'm I a dark, cold room. There is no bed, only a toilet. Sitting before me is two dog bowls, one filled with water, the other empty. I lean against the cool wall behind me and whimper, feeling cold and miserable. My head ached and the floor was concrete. The only way I’d be able to sleep was to change into my wolf.  
The door started to open and I pressed back up against the wall, I didn’t know who or what was coming in. Light began to shine in a I whined when it stang my eyes. 

“Whoops, forgot that it’s dark in there.” A voice said with a thick Irish accent. What the hell was someone from Ireland was here? They were against the system of locking us up. The only ones who came over had the same idea as most of the world, or they helped wolfs cross the sea to Ireland where they would be free. From there they could travel to Australia, New Zealand or Canada. They were the people our pack had hoped to find. 

The man stepped in and closed the door behind him; after my eyes adjusted I could see that he was young. He had bleached tips in his otherwise brunette hair, his eyes were a washed out blue. He was carrying a dog dish in one hand, he looked at me and his eyes were sympathetic. 

“Come on then, time for lunch.” He said gently, offering the bowl to me. Slowly I took it and looked to see what they had given me. It was just rice and vegetables; there was no fork so I just used my hands to eat. I could feel his eyes on me, it wasn’t lust or anything. He just watched me as I ate, whether he was making sure I ate or just assessing me I don’t know. 

After I was finished, I placed the bowl on the ground and licked my fingers clean. “You’re an omega right?” he asked. I looked up at him and nodded. “Do you have an alpha?” he asked carefully. I looked at him for a while before speaking.

“He’s dead,” I said, tiny tears gathering. He looked saddened at the news.

“I’m sorry.” He sounded genuinely sorry. He checked his watch and stood, bending down to pick up the bowl at my feet. With one last glace he looked at me and left, he didn’t return for the time I spent in that tiny room.

Mealtimes were different after that, the guards made me eat my food like a dog and they would hold me face down in the toilet, dunking me while screaming insults at me, it was horrible. But not as horrible as the guards that made me blow them or let them fuck my throat before I could eat anything, I had straight out refused but then my hunger would win. Sometimes they came in the just abuse me, both physically and verbally and they had used my gender against me telling me that I wasn’t a good omega, that I was bad. All things that damage an omegas mental state. They used the death of my alpha against me and it sent me into mental breakdown, I haven’t spoken since then.  
I knew they were doing it to supress me, brake me mentally so I would just do what was asked. I tried to block it out but the words haunted me when they left, the only way to ignore them was to think about Zayn. But that drove me crazy with worry so I just tried to not think at all.

The door opened and I scuttled to the other side of the room, trying to get as far away from the door as I could. In walked two guards who smirked at me.

“Come on pup, time to go back out,” one said as they stepped towards me, I cautiously rose to my feet and they both grabbed one of my arms each. I struggled but a quick shock stopped me. “Before we go, my partner just wants to feel you up a little pup. Be a good boy and stand still for us.” The same guard whispered in my ear.   
One hand squeezed my ass while the other trailed up my naked back. The hand that squeezed slid between my briefs and my skin, making me clench hoping to prevent him from touching my hole. I squeeze my eyes shut as the other guard moves his hand from my back to my chest; I trembled as he thumbed lightly at my nipples.

As I'm bracing myself for something more, someone else clears their throat. “You aren’t a loud to do that lads,” It had the same accent as the man who gave me lunch on the first day; opening my eyes I see it was him. This time his eyes were hard instead of soft, he was glaring at the men beside me. They pull their hands away from my body, straightening up but still gripping my arms as I stand there and finally taking a breath of air. 

“I’ll be taking him too lads, boss wants him with Styles,” he said before coming forward and pulling me close to himself and the others dropped my arms. He then leads me out of the door that he left open, one hand gentle on the small of my back, another holding my arm. Like this he leads me out of that wing and into a concrete corridor, hopefully I got to shower. And why did the boss want me with Harry?


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

After I had showered I had looked in the shiny metal they called a mirror. My light brown hair was long, my blue eyes tired, my skin had lost some of the tan I had before coming here. I was skinner too, but now I was covered in dark bruises caused by the beatings. I didn’t look like myself.

How was Zayn going to react? He’s never seen a bruised omega before.

How was Harry going to take this? He was an alpha; his instincts would make him want to kill whoever did this.

The Irish man introduced himself as Niall as we walked down here and now his eyes widened as he saw me walk out, the dirt and grime had covered most of the bruises. I was expecting him to say something, but he just silently led me out, hand carefully placed to not hurt me. Instead of going into the omega wing, or even the alpha one, he led me to a more isolated corridor. Which lead to a door.

“Where are we?” I whispered.

“This is where mated pairs sleep,” he replies.

“But I'm not mated,” I say eyes wide. He glances at me.  
“I know, but the boss wants you and Harry to mate,” he looked sorry, it hadn’t even been two weeks since my alpha died. I didn’t want to go I'm there, even if Harry knew that my alpha was dead, his instincts would want to bond me.

“I can’t go in there; my heat’s supposed to coming.” I said as I panicked, trying to back away but Niall’s grip was strong. “He’ll mate me, I can’t. It’s too soon,” I tugged against his hold, why wouldn’t they let me morn in peace?

Niall pulled me into his chest with one quick tug. “Calm down, you need to calm down. I know Harry; he won’t do anything you don’t want.” He whispered in my ear, bending my head down, making it look like he was dealing with a disobedient omega. “You need to get your shit together, they’re bringing him right now and you’re already meant to be in there.” He said harshly before dragging me through the door, I feebly tried to stop but the Irish man was stronger than he looked.

We passed many occupied cages before we came to one with our names written on it. Niall opened the door with his key card before pushing me in and locking it. “Sorry Louis, he’ll be here soon.” Was all he said before leaving, walking back the way we came. I sighed before turning to inspect the room, it was pretty much the same, it just had a bigger bed. I sat down on the end of the bed and wrung my hands together. Why would they want me and Harry to mate? Where they expecting pups? Well I wasn’t going to give them any pups I had. I would have to tell Zayn- Wait a minute. Where was Zayn now? I’ve been gone for ages it feels like. Had Zayn been bonded? Was he okay? Did they send him off already?

The door opened with a clang and I jumped where I was, should’ve been focusing more on surroundings instead of your thoughts. I looked up to see three guards handling him and he was handcuffed, he started to struggle when he saw my bruised face, he turned to one of them. “You bastards, what did you do to him?” he growled, one of them smirked at me and I gasped as I remembered his face. He had forced me to give him a blowjob before giving me food, he had fucked my throat raw and choked me with his dick.

“Nothing much, knocked him around, fucked his mouth. Y’know Styles, he’s a good cock sucker, you got lucky,” the man smirked and Harry snarled at him, it was loud and threatening and it had me backing away and whimpering. I wasn’t scared of him, just scared by the sound. 

“I’ll end you, how dare you force yourself onto any omega,” He growled as they shoved him in, locking the door quickly as he threw himself at it. The guard simply smirked at him before looking back to me again. 

“You better calm down, you’re scaring the little twink.” He said and Harry’s growls turned into rumbles in his chest. He trusts his hands out of the bars, silently asking to be un-cuffed. 

“Good boy,” the guard cooed and removed the cuffs with a key. “Enjoy your omega,” he said as the group left. 

I could see him trying to calm down but his eyes were still red when he spun to face me, his breath was laboured as he tried to control his rage when his eyes travelled over my body, chest still rumbling. When he looked into my frightened eyes, the red faded a little. “Fuck, Louis.” He said as he stepped towards me watching my face as he approached. He dropped down to his knees when he reached the bed; he started rubbing his face along my legs angry rumbles turned into comforting whines as he buried his head in my stomach. I sit there stunned as he does this, never in my life has any alpha dropped to their knees before me, shakily I reach to place my hand in his hair and let it rest in his soft hair. 

“Harry….” I say breathlessly.

“Does anything hurt?” He mumbled, his hands gently resting on my knees.

“No, I'm fine. They didn’t hurt you did they?” I asked, gently brushing my hand through his hair. 

“Nowhere as much as you, I heal much faster any ways.” He said and lifted his head, bright green eyes looking up at me. I shied away from his stare, fidgeting in my seat. “Louis look at me while I say this please,” he asks and I look at him hearing the sincerity in his voice. He waited for my attention to be on him, and when it was he held both my hands in his.

“I won’t mate you while you still grieve for your alpha. I understand how hard it must have been for you; most omegas’ would have collapsed and become catatonic. But not you, you’re strong. And even after being in isolation, to endure what you had to, that would have broken an omega completely. But you sit here, a little bit bruised, but still you sit. I can’t imagine what life has been for you when you were running, but I promise to keep you safe in here.” he says, eyes staying on mine the entire time. He sounded so honest, so sincere, so passionate. What was I supposed to say to that?

My mouth hung open and I fish mouthed at him, I didn’t know how to respond. I felt touched that he would say all this to me, this alpha who has only known me for not even a month. While my mouth tried to produce sound, my eyes started to water. Then the water fell down my cheeks, I reached up to wipe my eyes but Harry beat me to it.  
Gentle fingers caught them and then he stood, pulling me up with him, and pulled me into a bear hug. One arm around my shoulder and then other around my waist, my arms wrapped around his torso with my head pressed against his shoulder. I knew he was taller than me, but now I felt so small and protected even if we were in boxers. The hug seemed to last forever while he hummed softly as my eyes dried up. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled into his chest. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he relied pressing his nose into my hair.

“It’s a bit embarrassing, crying all the time,” I closed my eyes, letting Harry’s alpha scent calm me down. 

“Everybody cries, you can scent me. If it helps,” he said and I pressed my nose to his neck, nuzzling to find where it was the strongest. Once I did, I took a deep sniff. He smelt like warm bread and fresh lavender that we had passed once when the pack was camping, I had collected enough to help me sleep for a year. That was before I was mated to my alpha.

“I love lavender,” I said and scented him again, maybe I would be able to sleep tonight. He chuckled and squeezed me tighter for a second, the warmth from his body seeping in and warming me up inside. I relaxed in his arms, he was a strong alpha, he could protect me and I could forget about the outside world for a minute or two.

“Can I scent you Louis?” Harry asked after a few moments, I lifted my head and looked at his face assessing him. I nodded and ducked my head back into his shoulder, neck exposed for him. He hesitated for a second before gently pressing his nose into the crook of my neck, his nose was cold and I shivered as the exhaled air fanned over that sensitive spot. Anything to do with an omegas’ neck was an interment gesture, so when he sniffed along my neck I tensed I wasn’t used to this coming from a different alpha. Harry felt this and used the arm around my back to stroke my side. “You okay?” he mumbled. I nodded and tightened my arms around his shoulders.  
He continued after that being gentle and softly nuzzling the crook of my neck. After a while he pulled back a little, “You smell like peaches and mango.” He hummed happily. We continued to stand like that, nuzzling and scenting each other until the door was rattled harshly and the cold reality started to sink in again. “C’mon you two, its dinner time.”


	6. Chapter 5

We had walked down to the intersection that separated us into our secondary genders together, Harry’s arm wrapped around my waist and mine doing the same. One guard went with me the other two with Harry; he was reluctant to let me out of his sight. 

Once I entered, all eyes looked to me and one leapt out his seat. “LOUIS!” Zayn cried and jumped into my arms, sending us to the ground. “Louislouislouislouislouis,” he mumbled and rubbed his nose into my chest.

“Zayn love, I'm okay, I'm okay.” I say and rub his back. He looked up at my face and gasped.

“Lou, your face?” he asked.

“I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt.” I say trying to comfort him, “How long was I gone for?”

“You were gone for a week; I didn’t know where you were.” He said almost frantic, his eyes scanning my face first while I tried to comprehend that I was in that room for a week.

“A week?” I asked weakly, Zayn paused his investigation to nod.

“Yeah, I was scared and alone until Liam promised to protect me.”

“Wait, what?!”

“He’s an alpha, but he’s really gentle and friends with Harry.” Zayn rambled; I looked to his neck and was relieved that it was still mark free.

“Have you been treated right?” I ask, Zayn looks down and blushes.

“Yes, and Liam’s put in request in for us to bond.” He says happily. I feel myself pale at the thought of him mating some brute, Zayn notices this and he turns from happy to worried.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, I look into his eyes.

“The boss wants Harry and I to mate,” I say, hearing Zayn say that had reminded me of what I learned earlier. Now it was his turn to look shocked.

“But, they can’t do that!” he exclaims. I go to reply and then my stomach growls at me, reminding me that I hadn’t had breakfast yet. Zayn’s eyes widen and he sits up. “Did they even feed you in there?” he asks as stands, reaching down to pull me up.

“They brought down food but…. I had to do them a favour in order to be allowed to eat it,” I mumble after we are standing. He wraps his arm around me and leads me to the line-up where a female human is passing out trays with our dinner on them. 

“What did you have to do?” Zayn quietly asked. I looked up at him before looking at the floor again.

“You don’t want to know,” I whispered hand rubbing at my throat. Zayn didn’t need to know about it, he didn’t need that kind of trauma. The hand around me tightened and we stood in silence till we were seated with another group of male omegas that had been here longer than us. They had looked at me with pity and sympathy as they watched me struggle to eat, my throat still burned and the rice wasn’t really helping it.

As we all rise, a wave of dizziness came over me and I stumbled, hitting the cement floor jolting my wrists and scrapping my knees. I bit back the cry of pain as the stinging in my knees intensified. I them proceeded to throw up on the ground next to plastic tray. Zayn and a few others immediately rushed to my side, moving me away from the puke on the ground. Someone called for the medic and Zayn gently pressed his hand to my forehead, it felt cool against it and realised that I was sweating. That week in that cold room must have taken it out of me. 

I let out a whine of distress as people in scrubs enter flanked by guards. “Move!” one the guards yell, causing the omega’s to scurry away to the edges of the room. Zayn whimpers but still stays with me, holding onto my hand tightly they approach. One medic reaches for me I curl back into Zayn, who growls at the man. The medic grabs my arm pressing into a bruise which caused me to yelp in pain. “Sorry,” he apologises, trying to tug me away from Zayn.

One of the guards shocks Zayn and me, causing Zayn to lose his grip on my hand. One of the guards raises his baton as if to strike him. “No! Don’t hurt him!” I yell and struggle to stop him. If Zayn got hit because of me… I don’t know what I’d do.

The burly guard turned towards me, baton still raised. I looked into his eyes, “Please don’t hurt him, and he’s young. He’s so young and he doesn’t know. Please, I'm begging you.” I pleaded; staring up into his eyes. 

I don’t see the baton coming towards my head until it’s too late; it smashes into my head and though the ringing in my ears I hear my name shouted being shouted by two people.   
Then it all goes black. 

When I come to, my head throbs and I can’t move. There’s a beeping sound that picks up, it might be indicating that I’m alive but right now it was only adding to this headache. I can feel something in my hand and my whole body is restrained so I can’t move an inch from this uncomfortable position. My body aches and despite just waking up I feel exhausted and as my body slumps into this uncomfortable bed, I can’t help not thinking about Harry and Zayn. 

I thought I heard them yelling my name, but why would Harry be there? He would have been in the alpha canteen. I couldn’t help wonder why he could’ve been there. I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn’t open and now that I was more aware of my body; I could feel dry sweat covering my body. Why was I sweating?

Before I could ponder that more. The sound of approaching feet hand me cowering; especially since one set was heavier, they were the boots that the guards wore. There were more than one set, like they were leading someone. Then there was finally a voice that sounded familiar.

“What happened to him now? You bastards.” They were angry and pissed and even when it was whispered, I could still tell who it was. It was Harry, he was here. I whimpered and blindly turned my head towards him, he was the safest person to be with now. He promised to protect me, he was safe. I was shocked at my inner omega; he had deemed Harry as a safe alpha. And right now he really was. 

Harry responded to my whimper with a soft rumble. It was meant to comfort an omega, but I needed more. I needed physical contact, I tried to stretch out my hand towards him but found myself restrained. Again I whimpered in distress, this time Harry growled. “He’s in pain, un-cuff me right now.” He ordered, just shy of using his alpha voice. Still I responded and started to squirmed.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and another on my cheek, then I could smell him. ‘Shh, love. I’m here now.” He whispered and stroked my face. My body relaxed into his hands.

“Harry…” I breathed. One of my hands found his knee and I latched onto it, using it to ground myself, his nose brushed my neck and I shuddered.

“Shh, lovely. You’re okay, a little sick but okay.” He cooed his breath warm against my shoulder. The hand that was on my shoulder travelled to my hand with the needle in it, there it gently rubbed at my wrist. 

“Harry it hurts,” I whimpered. My head throbbed and other aches began to make themselves known. I can feel Harry as he climbs over me; his warmth is like a childhood blanket that your mother had knit while we still had a home. Harry presses comforting kisses against my temple as my eyes begin to flutter open. I turned my head to nuzzle into Harry's neck and as my eyes opened, all I could see was his Adam’s apple. I watched it move and felt his hair brush my face, then I settled my nose against his collarbone; looking for his scent. The soft moment was shattered when someone cleared their throat. Harry moved his head and growled. 

“Mr Styles, if you wish to remain with that omega; you better cut that out.” A stern voice said. Harry immediately stopped his growling, but shifted so that my face was hidden behind his hair. “Good. But I have business to discuss with Mr Tomlinson, so if you don’t mind.”

“No,” Harry replied. “Whatever you have to say to him, you say to me.”

The mysterious voice let out a sigh. “I know that you are to mate him but this a personal matter of Mr Tomlinson’s health, and I’d rather talk to him alone.” 

Alone? What could he have to speak with me alone? Oh no. I suddenly had a feeling as to why he wanted to speak to me alone. 

“And as I said, whatever you have to say to him, you say to me.” Harry replied possessively. The other man sighed again. 

“As you wish. Mr Tomlinson? If I could have your attention please.” He asked. I turned my head so I could see him faintly through the curtain of hair; he looked older, with lines in his face from how stressful the job was. He was a doctor as he wore a white coat instead of the scrubs I’ve seen others in. He looked at me with pity in his blue eyes. 

“Mr Tomlinson, it appears that you’re pregnant.” He says. And with that sentence, my world comes tumbling down.


	7. Chapter 6

I’m pregnant. Is all I can think about, even though it had been several hours since I received the news. I was pregnant with my dead alpha’s pup; I was all I could think about. Since then Harry had been led away from me and I now was in another area for pregnant omegas. I had been led by the on-call nurses after a quick check-up, into this pleasant little sanctuary that actually had wooden floors and soft beds with fuzzy, warm blankets for when the nights grew cold. It was a paradise after the hell I’d been living in for the last few weeks. 

The omegas in here were all mated and their mates came to sleep with them, majority were already asleep as I had arrived late in the night. They had led me to my room and removed the shock collar but replaced it with a sturdy leather one with my name on it and who my alpha was. I was still surrounded by the thick blankets when Harry arrived, he like the other alphas would have to leave when it was time for breakfast. But for now I could cuddle with him, my omega was very clingy and needy right now.

When I woke up, Harry was till there just staring at me and stroking my hair. I blinked lazily at him and found that one of my hands were curled around my stomach, protective instincts were already kicking in for me. I wondered how Harry must feel, knowing that I’m carrying another alpha’s pup.

Harry stretched beside me and the warm blanket that he must have cocooned us in slipped down, my bare shoulder exposed to the nippy morning air. I whined a little and Harry tucked me in again. “Sorry love,” he said; his voice deep. I just snuggled closer to him, pressing my nose to his warm neck.

“It’s okay,” I croaked back, taking a deep breath of Harry's scent. It’s still early, but the matron had told me that the alpha’s typically left early. Something to do with their schedules differing from others, still I wanted to spend as much time with him as I can. I wasn’t sure how much time I would get with him, and I don’t know what an alpha does during the day.

“How are you feeling?” he asks gently and pulls me closer.

“Much better,” I reply and press myself closer to him. 

“And what about the little one?” he asks, I freeze against him. “It’s okay, I’m not mad.”

“You aren’t?” I ask peaking up at him. He shakes his head at me.

“No love, you can’t help if you’re pregnant.” He says softly. “Is this the first time?” 

“Yes, my pack only bred in the winter. We use to dig burrows and hide.” I replied. He gazed at me.

“What about food?” He asked.

“Normally the alphas went to hunt as betas and omegas have lower body temperatures than an alpha. We would cook the meat when it got dark. It was pretty warm in there, it was good too. Until the humans sent out alphas to hunt us down.” I finished, at some point he moved his hand from my hair and onto my back, tracing light patterns. I felt comforted by this small action.

“You would have just came out of the burrows then, right?” he asked. I shook my head.

“We couldn’t stay in one spot for too long in winter, which means that we had to stay in our wolf. We had no pregnancies either and our youngest members were barely a year old, they were born in their wolves so that they were easier for their mothers to carry. Besides, we couldn’t have babies crying while we were hiding.” 

“And what happened to them? They only brought you and your friend back,”

“They went with the other group the first time we split, so I wouldn’t know. We split so many times Harry; we only had ten in the group left. And now they only have seven left, maybe even less.” My voice had started to grow louder and angrier. 

“But, they only brought back two?” 

“They shot him. They shot him after he tried to defend me, after I led that alpha away from my pack. They shot him and I-” My voice had started to shake, “-I didn’t even get to tell him that I love him one last time,” my voice broke and tears slipped past my eyes. Harry moved and pulled me so that I was under his chin. Softly he began humming as I sobbed, grieving for my dead alpha. 

After everything I had been through, I had not had time to grieve. Now was a good time as any.

After a while, the tears stopped and the hole in my chest seemed to grow a tiny bit smaller. All the while Harry continued to sooth me by humming and stroking my back, holding me close and pressing kisses and sweet words into my hair. And even after I stopped crying, he continued to do so and I began to fall into a trace of sorts. The words started to blur and I found myself becoming sleepy, I could hear Harry mumbling, “Good boy, good boy. There’s my good boy, that’s it. I’ve got you, can you tell me how you’re feeling?” he asked.

“M’warm, and sleepy,” I replied, nuzzling my head against his collarbone. 

“That’s good, close your eyes sweetheart. Have a little break from everything.”  
And I did, I closed my eyes and let this wonderful feeling take over my body. Slowly I slipped into this warm feeling and let his words become my anchor.


	8. Chapter 7

Slowly I became more aware of my surroundings as Harry’s words became clearer and began to change. I could hear him as he began to whisper, “Come on love. Come back to me.” Slowly my eyes began to open and the feel of the blankets were soft against my back. I could see the pale expanse of his neck right in front of my nose and I leaned forward to press into his neck. 

“Good boy, such a good boy for me.” I felt the vibrations run across my skin and I shakily inhaled, lavender and warm bread greeted me. “Good boy, come all the way back up. I’ve got you,”

My mind cleared and the rest of the warm feeling left me, I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings again. It was the same room as before and now it was just a little lighter. “What was that?” I ask.

“It’s something called omega space, or even subs space. It’s a place an Alpha can sent an omega into if their emotions are too much to handle. Or if the omega asks to, we keep you safe by holding you close and reassuring you and you can have a break from your life.” He explains gently, his hand stroking my back. 

“Oh, we never did that in our pack.” I reply dumbly, head still processing what he had said. Harry pulled back a little and looked down at me, just as he opened his mouth to say something; there was a knock on the door. Harry bristled and shot up, putting me behind him as he stood from the bed, ready to defend me if necessary. The door opened and the matron walked in flanked by guards. The matron was a tall, intimidating woman who despite being in her early fifty’s, still had power. Her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun and even though her face was beginning to wrinkle, her eyes were still sharp and attentive.

She took one at us and then addressed Harry with a polite smile, “Mr Styles, it is now time to leave for the day. The guards are here to escort you back to your wing for breakfast.” She says, Harry looks back over to me and leans down to press a kiss to my head before he looks expectantly at the guards. One goes to reach for handcuffs but the matron stops him. “The use of handcuffs in this ward is prohibited. The omega’s here are too delicate to handle seeing an alpha being lead in those, not to mention that it would disturb Mr Tomlinson.”

So the guards lead Harry out of the room, arms held instead. And honestly I wanted him to stay with me, my omega was whimpering so I clenched my jaw so I wouldn’t make a sound. I watched longingly as he turned out of sight, and I wanting to follow him.

“Mr Tomlinson,” I snapped my head towards the matron, she smiled kindly at me. “Nurses will come to escort you to breakfast soon, after that you will join the others in activities that will start you on your journey on becoming a mum.” She explained briskly. “Do not expect to see me often; I'm merely here to explain. After this you will only see me during important events or if you need to be disciplined.” Her eyes turned cold. “We may not be able to punish you like you were before, but we have safe punishments for an omega at any stage during pregnancy.” 

She watched me as a shiver ran through my body, after a minute she walked towards the door, “I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr Tomlinson.” She said and closed the door behind her, leaving me to imagine what they could do to me next.

 

True to the matron’s words, about an hour later there was another knock on the door, I remained laying on the bed; blanket pulled up to my chin. The door opened and two petite nurses walked in, one of them carried water and a clear small cup with two little pills in it. I eyed them wearily as they approached. “Mr Tomlinson, it’s time for breakfast.” The one with the water said, silently I tossed the blanket off and sat on the edge of the bed, I moved to stand but the other nurse put a solid hand on my shoulder.   
“Now before we leave you have to take these,” She said and gestured to the pills, I looked at them doubtfully.

“What are those?” I asked, “What do they do?” They weren’t going to hurt my pup where they?

“These are prenatal supplements, they help the baby grow. All you need to do is put these in your mouth and swallow them with water.” She explained and held out the cup to me, I took it slowly and placed the pills in my mouth and then took the offered water and did what the nurse told me to do. 

After that, they took the items from my hands and then offered a hand each. “Come now, Mr Tomlinson. Time for breakfast, the other omegas are all expecting you.” I take their hands and stand, one of them moves towards the cupboard and opens it drawing out a fluffy robe. She then turned towards me. “But first, we need to get you in this.” She said and then proceeded to dress me like a child. The soft material was warm against my skin. “There we go love, now let’s go.” Then the two nurses led me out, both with a gentle guiding hand on each arm.

 

When we arrive, all of the other omegas stop to stare at me. I nervously stood there watching the others looking at me, some of them were heavily pregnant and others were barely showing. They all looked older than I was, and they all had the same robe that I had on. The nurses let go of my arms and pointed to a line of omegas off to the side, “Line up with the others, it’s just like before.” She said and walked off.

I followed her directions and joined the end of the line, trudging along and cupping my stomach protectively. No one here was familiar, they all smelt mated and I made me feel worse about myself. I felt like an outcast, like I didn’t belong. I knew they could smell me and maybe even my pup; I could certainly smell some of the older pups. One particularly pregnant omega wrinkled her nose at me. I knew she could only smell me; Harry hadn’t been around long enough alter my scent. If anything, they would still smell my dead alpha on me; I knew I still could. He smelt like pine and clean rivers that we bathed in.

Who knows why she’s glaring, it was making feel bad. The other omegas who sat at her table followed her lead; so she must be the head omega here. Her alpha must have a pretty powerful position, but if she was the most powerful omega. That means I would have to follow her orders; and for someone who had lead omegas before, that wouldn’t be easy for me to do. 

Unless I challenged her.

The line moved forwards and I was handed a plastic tray filled with a basic fry-up, sausage, bacon, eggs, no baked beans nor any fat-fried toast. In fact, the sausage and bacon looked less greasy and the toast lightly buttered. I pulled a face at it and thanked the lady before moving away and scanning the tables for a place to sit. Most of the tables were full already, and then I spotted a table of younger omegas sitting almost all the way at the back. I started to walk towards them when another omega linked their arm around mine; I turned to look back at omega and stared at her as she began to pull him to another table. 

“Sorry for that but you can’t sit with them,” she said happily. 

I fished mouthed before replying; “Why not?”

“Their alphas have barely started training, not like yours,” 

“What? What is this training business?” I ask. She looks at me sympathetically.

“Haven’t you been told anything yet?” she asked.

“No, I’ve barely been here for two weeks, and half of that was spent in some sort of dungeon,” I replied and she motioned for me to sit with her at the table. The other omegas stop to listen.

“You’re from the recent shipment right? The one where they brought in two omegas, and said they shot an alpha.” She asks. I flinched at the alpha part.

“Yes, they shot my alpha.” I whispered. The omegas started to whisper amongst themselves. I started to play with my food.

“Who’s your new alpha then?” Another female omega asks.

“It’s Harry Styles,” I reply and they all giggle.

“He’s very handsome,”

“And kind,”

“Such a gentlemen not like some of the others.” 

Breakfast continued like that, all of us chatting and getting to know each other, I introduce myself and the others introduced themselves too. There were twelve of us at the table; seven were female and the other five of us male. I was the only one without a mark, but I had pretty much experienced everything that they had with their mates. It was near the end of breakfast when one of the male omegas asked: “Who’s the father?” The whole table went quiet and the omega who dragged me here (her name was Sally) smacked him on the arm.

“Jeffery!” she exclaimed. Clearly Sally was the head omega in this group. Said omega looked embarrassed. I looked at him and smiled before turning to Sally.

“No, it’s alright. It’s my dead alphas,” I reply, they all begin to look at me sympathetically.

“And Alpha Styles is okay with that?” I look quizzically at the table.

“Yeah, he’s surprisingly okay with that, and what’s with the ‘Alpha’ stuff?” I ask. 

“You didn’t call alphas ‘Alpha’ in your pack?” Jeffery asks.

“No..? We just called them by their names. Unless there is another pack traveling with us, then we called the other alphas ‘Alpha’, if that makes sense at all.” I explain; the others think for a bit and then nod.

An electronic buzz sounds and everyone stands, leaving their trays on the table. Quickly I scramble to stand. We wait in silence until the matron enters the front of the room; she scans the room as if she’s looking for someone. Finally her eyes land on me and I try to remain as still as I can. She looks satisfied and then turns her gaze to Sally beside me.

“Good morning,” She says.

“Good morning Matron,” everyone replies in a monotone voice. I flinch having been caught off guard. The matron smiles; it’s one of her polite ones.  
“Right, well as most of you know last night we received an omega who had just recently been informed of his pregnancy. And you know that we like to welcome a new mother on their journey to motherhood.” The room was silent and I had the feeling that she was talking about me. “So without further to do, let’s give him a warm welcome as he walks down. Louis Tomlinson!” 

Clapping started as soon as she finished talking and I was frozen until Sally nudged me. “C’mon Louis, go down there.” She said and I nodded. I made myself walk down the aisle and didn’t stop until I was in front of the matron. She took hold of my arm and used it to pull me to her side. I kept my gaze down out of respect; I didn’t want to be punished in anyway while I was here. She cooed and lifted my head so all the other omegas could see me. I blushed, not really used to this attention.

“Isn’t he cute?” matron asked and some of the omegas cooed at me, causing me to blush harder. “Now Mr Tomlinson’s alpha is Alpha Styles, and I think you’ve meet the group that you will be eating with; haven’t you?” she asked and I nodded. “Good,” she said then turned to address the rest of the omegas. “Everything will run as normal and today you will all be visiting the offsite orphanage as they are short staffed this week. They’re having trouble with a group of toddlers who were recently found in the woods not too far from here.” Some omegas whimper. The matron turns to me, “Louis, I do believe that they were found not too far from where you were found.” She says.

The words strike me to the core, where they the same pups from my pack? Where they okay? Where were their parents? My sister? Were two of them her puppies?! “What about the group?” I asked, please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please-

“Unfortunately, they were all dead.”

Dead? NO, PLEASE NO! NOT HER TOO.

“Wha...” It felt too hard to breathe, my lungs strained and my breathing became ragged. I heard my name being called and then I was sitting. I was sitting with my head between my legs and someone had their fingers on my wrist, doing something, and I wanted Harry. I wanted Harry, and I think I was saying his name or doing something with my mouth because I could here; “He’s coming, keep breathing, he’s coming.” And then; “I’m here, baby. I'm here; breath love.” It was Harry, shook my head wildly. I was moved. I was in his lap; I could feel him breathing against my back. “Follow my breathing, babe. They’ll have to sedate you if you can’t. You’re going to hurt the baby; I know you don’t want hurt your puppy Lou.”

Slowly my breathing started to sync up with Harry’s, I tried to so I wouldn’t hurt my baby. It was my last reminder of my alpha, the last gift he gave to me. Harry rubbed his hands up my sides, leaving soothing kisses on the nape of my neck. Once I could breathe I began crying. They were deep heaving sobs that left my body on their own command, I simply couldn’t control them. Harry then cradled me into his chest, pressing my face into his neck and letting out little comforting rumbles that vibrated against my face.

Matron suggested that I be moved back into my room where I could rest and there was some low chatter as my sobbing turned into whimpering. Then we were moving, Harry growled at anyone who offered to help him carry me. I only want Harry, I knew I was getting his chest snotty and wet from my tears, but I couldn’t let anyone see me like this. When we arrived at my room, tears still leaked from my closed eyes but I had stopped whimpering. Harry laid me down gently on my bed and climbed into it and then wrapped us in one of the blankets; cocooning me against his chest so I could feel and smell him all around myself.

One of the medical staff wanted to do a quick examination to make sure that my baby was okay but Harry growled them, they left after that but said they would be back soon to check-up on me. The door shut gently and all was quiet again. Harry started to kiss the top of my head, his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

After a little while, once my tears had stopped, Harry pulled back to give me fresh air, my sweaty face being cooled by the breeze. I looked up at him as he brushed away the hair across my face; his eyes were soft as they met mine. His thumb came up to wipe the smudged tears on my face. I closed my eyes softly and slumped onto the pillow, a yawn pushing past my lips. Harry wiped my face with something soft, I opened my eyes to see him using the belt of my robe to clean my face; I smile softly at him and close my eyes. Being lulled to sleep by his soft movements.


	9. Chapter 8

Louis slept the rest of the morning; I kept him close in my embrace making sure he was comfortable and calm. After the breakdown he had earlier, I just wanted to keep his emotions stable. I didn’t know much about what happened but I was summoned by two frantic nurses who had said that Louis was in distress and that he was calling for me. Luckily it was during free time otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to help. 

When we arrived in the room, Louis was a mess; he was sitting against the wall with his knees curled up, his head pressed against them, a nurse was checking his pulse and Louis himself was gasping in painful breaths of air, my name coming out half audible. “What happened?” I had asked, stepping towards the matron, “Did you trigger something?” I growled at her. She gave me a look like she had dealt with this before. 

“Mr Styles, all I did was mention that a group of difficult toddlers were found near were Mr Tomlinson was acquired. He asked if the group that the children belonged to were alive and I informed him that they were dead.” She replies briskly as she surveys the other omegas that were being lead out of the room. Why would Louis be so concerned about another group? Then I remember the conversation that we had earlier that morning, about Louis’ pack and that the children went in the other group with their parents.

“That was his pack,” I had muttered and moved towards Louis. A nurse went to stop me but I growled out that I was his alpha and was let through. I sat next to him and pulled him into my lap so that he could feel me breathing against his back. I had murmured his name a few times but he didn’t respond to me. Some of the medical staff arrived and started to talk with the matron, their faces grew more concerned as she kept explaining. Then the doctor looked over at me, “If you can’t calm him then we’ll have to sedate him,” he warned.

I gently took hold of Louis’ arms and started to speak in his ear. “Follow my breathing, babe. They’ll have to sedate you if you can’t. You’re going to hurt the baby; I know you don’t want hurt your puppy Lou.” That got to him, slowly his breathing got steadier, less painful. Then the crying started, he sounded so sad, so grief-stricken. That was the last of his pack, gone, killed, children forever separated from parents. I then tucked him into my chest, pressing his nose to my neck, hoping to comfort him with my scent and sounds that I was making. 

We moved to his room at the matron’s suggestion after some chatter about what the course of action they would be taking with Louis now. I wasn’t really listening; Louis was the most important thing right now. When he started whimpering we moved, a few people offered to hold him as I rose but I growled at them, I didn’t need help; I was his Alpha.

Once we reached the room I had cocooned us under a blanket and growled at the doctor who wanted to examine him. No way was that happening. And now I just watched him, I monitored his every movement, started to memorize each feature like the faint freckles on his cheeks, his dainty hand that had remained on his tummy; trying to protect his pup. I was jealous that it was his dead alpha’s pup, but we would be raising it together, and hopefully we would have some of our own one day. 

I knew that Louis was still mourning his alpha; most omegas never recover from the death of their Alphas, but Louis was strong. Just like the first day when I met him, or when I saw him after that week in that hell-hole. Normally I wouldn’t have tried to fight for an omega being taken for punishment, but something had drawn me to him. He was so breathtakingly beautiful and even now, after seeing him bruised and puffy-eyed from crying. My opinion hadn’t changed. And when I had been informed that I was to mate with Louis, I was overjoyed and worried about seeing him again. Overjoyed because I had one of the most gorgeous omegas to myself but I was worried about his physical and mental health, none of the alphas knew what happened during omega punishments as they never liked to speak about it. They came out of there different, like their spirit was broken. It mostly happened to the wild omegas, the ones who were independent and lived a life outside of the pounds. They were omegas like Louis, and when I saw him bruised and that guard had taunted me with those things that he had done to my Louis (yes my Louis, he had been mine since the day I saw him) I had seen red.

And now my omega was sleeping peacefully as he could be and it left me plenty of time to be with him so I could protect him and figure out exactly what made him react so bad to the news. Maybe Louis had a sibling in that group, or a parent, or a cousin. Maybe some of those puppies where his nieces or nephews; that thought made me shiver. Those pups were orphans. 

Louis shifted in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing as his face contorted in to one of pain. I reached out to him but he jerked away and started whimpering. I brought him to my chest and he started to thrash in my arms, I held him tight until he stopped; his face slackened and he went limp again. I kissed the top of his head brought him back to my neck again, the clean side this time. The other was covered in dry tears and snot and I didn’t want my scent being dulled by it. It was one way an alpha could calm an omega, omega space was an option but I didn’t want to do it to Louis unless he was conscious. I knew mated alphas that did it to their omegas, some of them were okay with it and others hated it.

The knocking on the door startled me and it caused me to let out a growl, which caused Louis to tuck himself further into my chest; subconsciously reacting to me. “Mr Styles, it’s just us,” a voice said. It was the Doctor from who wanted to examine Louis earlier; I curled my arm around Louis’ back, my fingers just brushing his which was back on his tummy.

“He’s still sleeping, leave us alone.” I said loudly, but not too loudly to wake Louis up. 

“I’m sorry but the Matron said it was time for him to wake up, he has to follow the schedule just like everyone else here. So I’m really just following orders.” He replied, “So … Can I come in?” 

I looked at Louis for a second before sighing. “Sure, come in. Why not,” I mumbled. The door opened and in came the Doctor and several nurses; wheeling in a machine with a screen at the top, a few buttons and a wand looking thing in a holder. Louis moved against me and I glanced down to look at him with his eyes open, looking at the same thing that I was. 

The Doctor saw us looking at the machine, taking in my distrust and Louis’ curiosity and anxiety. He offered his hand to Louis who looked at him cautiously, the human smiled at Louis gently. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, that machine is just going to show us your puppy.” He explained, Louis eyes grew wide as he whimpered. I growled at him. “You’re going to cut me open?” Louis squealed. The Doctor shook his head slowly.

“No, this gel here-“he pointing to a bottle full of gel “-will go on your stomach so that this wand can move over it easier. The wand itself sees in a way, past the skin, muscles and internal organs to see your pup.” He explains holding the wand. Louis eyes the wand carefully before sitting up and offering his hand to the Doctor, the human smiled at him softly, slowly moving towards us. Before he could touch Louis I let out a small warning growl at the Doctor, he looked at me and stopped.

“Can I touch your mate?” he asked politely. It stunned me for a second; normally the employees here did what they wanted whenever they wanted. Not caring about what happened afterwards. After a brief second I nod at him, the Doctor continues to reach for Louis’ hand. Once he has his hand around Louis’, the nurses wheel the machine closer to the bed. Louis flinched a little as the wheels squeak as it stills, a low rumble builds in my chest and the Doctor spares me a glance.

“Mr Styles please; I will not hurt your mate. The wheels are just a bit old, they do that sometimes.” He says exasperated, he then turns to Louis. “Mr Tomlinson, please lie on your back,” he asks kindly, Louis wordlessly follows his instruction and does as he is told. I grab his shaking hand and bring it to my mouth and kiss it tenderly, hoping to calm him down a little. It works as his breathing becomes a little bit evener, his other hand resting on the little pouch of his stomach.

I catch the Doctor moving out of the corner of my eye and track him, in the time that I had kissed Louis’ hand the Doctor had turned the device on, the black screen had two diagonal lines that outlined a triangular shape. The human smiled at us before moving to grab the gel bottle and when he returned; Louis’ attention had shifted from me to the human. He smiled at Louis as he pushed the machine closer to the bed.

“Now Louis, I need you to uncover your stomach for this to work.” He said looking down at Louis’ hand. Louis began to shake his head violently at the Doctor, hand pressing protectively against his stomach. I covered his hand with my own to stop the trembling. The Doctor sighed. “Louis, you only need to open it a little. We need to make sure that puppy is still okay, I can’t hurt the little one with this wand.” He tried to reason, but Louis still continued to shake his head.  
“No. I don’t want that machine anywhere near my pups. I don’t trust it, I don’t trust you.” He said the determination in his voice clear. “All the pups born in my pack never needed a silly machine like that. And all of our pups turned out fine, despite what you humans did to us and our families.”

There was silence for a second, and then a blurring movement of a hand, the sound of Louis crying out in pain and my growl. I saw red as Louis touched his red cheek, he slapped Louis.

He slapped Louis.

And now he would pay for the pain.

I lunged for him but was paralyzed by the electric shock of the collar; this collar was an alpha collar as an alpha took more electricity to stop. Omegas couldn’t handle much, and a shock of that magnitude would kill them. 

My attention was drawn to the Doctor as he harshly jerked Louis’ chin towards him, I could see him trembling as he made Louis look him in the eye. “Listen to me omega; you will do as you’re told. I was being nice, but you were being rude. I don’t like omegas that are rude. What do you say?” He asked, his voice was low and rough. Nothing like the calm, cheerful one it was before. I was still paralyzed, electric shocks still tingled my body.

Louis gulped and his lips parted to speak, “I’m s-sorry.” He stuttered and the man slapped him again. Louis cradled his other cheek and cried out in pain; I growled but was paralyzed again by my collar. 

“You forgot something omega. What was it?” He asked cruelly.

“Sir! I'm s-sorry Sir!” Louis replied. I could see the tears on Louis’ cheeks, the red mark of the human’s hand on his face. The Doctor looked down at him and smiled, he then patted Louis on the head like a dog.

“Good boy, now lie down and open the gown.” The man said and Louis complied, his hands were shaky as he pulled open the top half of the gown. His skin was still pale from the winter but it was still gorgeous, the small pouch of his stomach was slightly raised. I watched his breathing became more uneasy as the Doctor came closer with the bottle of gel, I reached over to hold his hand and his eyes found mine. He looked so scared and I could only hold his hand.

Our hands locked around each other’s and our eyes never moved from each other’s face, even when the gel was squirted onto his stomach. He flinched when to wand came into contact with his skin and I made a low comforting sound in my throat which he responded to with a soft whine and a hand squeeze. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, as if not wanting to see the Doctor. I looked down and saw him rolling the wand around Louis’ stomach, staring at the screen where the image kept moving. It was grey and black; I couldn’t even begin to guess why he was looking so intently at it. 

I turned my gaze back to Louis’ face and began counting the tiny freckles on his cheeks, and then got distracted by his eyelashes. I counted twenty before the doctor made a sound in his throat; I looked up and saw the Doctor staring at the screen. There was a little blob in the middle of the screen, its shape kept changing but I knew that somehow that it was a baby. More importantly is was Louis’ baby, his pup. A new feeling settled into my bones, a deep feeling of protectiveness for this puppy.

“There’s your pup, it appears that your 8 weeks into the pregnancy.” The Doctor said. 

I saw Louis turn his head to look at the screen and watched as his face turned from nervous to awed. One of his hands moved to rest on the top of his stomach, so he could just touch where his puppy lay. The Doctor made some quick notes and removed the wand from Louis’ stomach and put it back into its holder; and then turned to face us.  
“The pup appears well and doesn’t seem to suffer from any stress. The nurse here will clean you up and I will send for guards to escort Mr Styles back to his area, the nurses will take Mr Tomlinson to his activities.” The Doctor said briskly and then left the room in a brisk walk. 

I watched the nurse come closer with a wet wash cloth and Louis let her wipe the gel off his stomach, once she left Louis turned towards me with tears in his eyes. I silently pulled him into my arms pressed his face into my neck again and held him close as silent tears of relief fell down his face, and I just pressed kisses into his hair; silently reassuring him that I would always be there for him. 

And I would protect this pup.


End file.
